The Immortal
by McBastable
Summary: my own version of Star Wars it is about the one who can change the fate of the galaxy but must overcome his personal feelings and tasks to achieve this task or descend into darkness. I do not own star wars nor its characters, But i do own the Immortal and other characters. Ahsoka X OC
1. Prologue

The Immortal

Prologue

Long ago a prophecy has been made by a wise mysterious Jedi, about the one that can change the fate of the galaxy to his or others vision and also the ultimate warrior, who is more powerful than the Chosen One and has everlasting life, despite both Jedi's and Sith's, that are at war with each other in the days of the old republic, knew about the prophecy, but they do not know when the child is born or what species and gender, so they search aimlessly for the Immortal.

"It is now time", before the waning years of the rise of the empire, on a unknown planet of great unimportance, Jedi Master Mace Windu while on a diplomatic mission, somehow stumbled upon a deserted, burned down house, while hearing the cries, once he entered he is amazed that a small infant in a small cot, survived the burning unscathed and also the unlimited amount of power drawn from him and so he picked him and left and take him back to the temple.

"Who is the Immortal High Grand Master" said a youngling who is curious of the story while others are also pestering him on who it is.

"Now now you know I cannot do that, only I and council and Chancellor Velorum know of his identity" He said, before he can continue a youngling cried out.

"So the Immortal is a boy" "he could be among us" cried the other youngling, much to High Grand Master Alan grief they tried to get detail of what he look like and then when he looked up.

"OH FOR THE FUU... FORCES SAKE" "JACK PUT THAT LIGHTSABER DOWN" Alan shouted at a boy, who somehow managed to get his hands on a lightsaber, but Jack ended up saying

"But Master you should have kept it in your cloak" with a smug on his face, as Alan checked his belt he realised that little bastard nicked his weapon, he let of a huge frown and bury his head in his hands and whispered "now I know how Master Yoda and the others felt when they had him in their class, damn he be the death of us all".


	2. Chapter 1 Eleven Years Later

Eleven Years Later

Jack head is swimming with emotions and thoughts from the last few years during the clone wars, but only to grow into something that he cannot comprehend his emotion for a certain girl, despite she is not human, but none the less a Torgruta, but with the Jedi code he is forbidden to form relationships, but even if he does show his affections to her, would she feel the same way, these thoughts swarming his head like wasps, he sighed thinking how his friend Anakin doing with his wife, yes Jack does know the marriage, and the thought in jacks mind of Anakin in a fit of shock and fear when he discovered that jack knew of his secret, even though Jack reassured him that he won't reveal his secret because Jack looked at Anakin as a mentor and brother so his loyalty is never ending, while jack was still in thought he heard a loud crash outside his room.

He burst out the room and found a certain girl that he liked on the floor rubbing her head.

"Ahsoka, if you wanted me, all you have to do is knock" Jack said with a smug on his face.

"Hey I was about to, but those two idiots just knocked into me" Ahsoka said with a huff "I swear why we ended up siding with them and their retarded master I never know"

That one of the reason why Jack start to love her because she, was never the one to keep opinions to herself and among other things, but she was so breathtaking and her image is so, but then Jack trail of thought ended when a voice from behind said.

"Hey hey, don't pretend I can't hear you there young lady and say something else, you will get a good slapping" they spun round, to see no one there with a confuse look, Jack decided to break the awkward silence.

"Well I'm surprised that the council allowed him to stay in the temple, never mind joining forces" Ahsoka agreed.

"But he is sith, he shouldn't be here, but though he is very co-operative, in all the matter" she murmured the last sentence.

"Either way what was it you want to see me for" jack said, hoping it something good like going out or something.

"Oh yes, Skyguy and master Kenobi is on their way back from their mission to rescue the chancellor" she said excitingly, despite not that Jack wanted to hear but it still good news, but these feeling must be controlled for now, now they got an old friend to visit.

Just before they left the temple they bumped to a familiar sight.

"Master Kenobi it is nice to see you again" said Ahsoka Cheerfully "where's Master Skywalker"

"It is nice to see you two again, and Anakin is just having his glory moment with the senators" said Obi-Wan with smile, but Jack had other thoughts that Anakin is not just having a glory moment, but a romantic moment with his wife, normally he would smile about it, but he felt nothing but jealousy and resentment, thank the force that he can hide his emotions, otherwise the masters and the high grand masters will pestering by saying what's wrong, what's wrong or worse lecturing and lessons on emotions again, damn did he hated it.

"Jack is there something wrong" said Ahsoka worryingly as she just notice Jack in a deep thought, but this caught Jack by surprise but quickly said he is alright.

"I apologise, for this short reunion but I must report to the council" said Obi-Wan, Jack and Ahsoka bowed to him and went off to the other direction.

"So what now" asked Ahsoka who had no idea what to do?

Jack was thinking taking her out somewhere that is just between the two, but unfortunately he chickened out, but they do need to visit Anakin, but remembered that Ahsoka does not know the secret yet, but either way he felt that Anakin is heading towards the temple after his moment.

"We wait, because I sense that Skyguy is on his way" Jack said with Ahsoka made shrug and so they waited for Anakin to show up, as they do so, in the distance there eyes are watching them and one of them is looking at Jack and said.

"Ultimate power"


	3. Chapter 2 The Dark Dream

The Immortal

The Dark Dream

Meanwhile in the Chancellor office after a rescue from Dooku and also his death, much to Palpatine delight, but still scowls at the future he is looking at, he sees the chosen one bowing before him and annihilating the Jedi and pave way for his empire, but his blasted wife is his ultimate weakness and be a ruin to him, but how can he get rid of his wife, he could use the information of saving from death, but there is a chance that he can turn away from it and the immortal, then he paused for the moment, Jack of course he mentally slapped himself, even though he is more powerful then Skywalker and he could be an appropriate apprentice, yes he thought he can see it, Jack is bowing and utterly bringing the temple nothing but rubble, but how can he turn him to the dark side, but even if he could, Jack would be allot harder to control.

Even though he had sensed a lot of hatred in him a few years back when he and the ex separatist Lux Bonteri came back from a mission, well except that Lux had been killed by Dooku Assassins, well that the story that Jack told, but why would he fuss over an ex, then it dawned him, he used the force to manipulate to show him a scene between him and Ahsoka, Skywalker's padawan, then he gave a evil smile, the boy is in love, he could use this as to his advantage, but though he does have a sibling relationship with senator Amidala, he ponders in thought, if he can get Jack to believe that the senator has betrayed him and everyone also betrays him, he can then kill her and turn the chosen one to the dark side, but though he need to get more information on the Immortal, but if all comes together perfectly he will have the immortal as his apprentice and then his ultimate goal the Chosen One.

Anakin had just arrived from his moment with Padme, but he wanted to go back to her apartment, he just need to check on two people that hadn't seen him for six months, but to his amazement he found the two just waiting for him.

"See I told you he was coming" smiled Jack with Ahsoka frowned wondering how he does that she never know, Anakin laughed at seeing the site of those two, even though he is not surprised that jack can sense him coming a mile away, perhaps being Immortal makes him more attuned to the force then he was.

"Nice to see you two waiting for me, though I expected you two to sneak out and meet me" said Anakin who is still smiling.

"What and let my devilishly good- looking charms steal the show from your glory moment from the senators" jack said in a witty tone.

"Despite you are known to do that and either way I think they just laugh at you" said Ahsoka jokingly.

"Oooh you wound me, I am not known to do that" replied Jack while pretending to be dramatically hurt, but to jack it's another fun moment together.

Anakin shook his head at the two until he noticed to creatures in gilly suits watching them above "oh they at it again" thought Anakin "trying to improve their non-existing camouflage".

"I wonder what they doing up there" said Anakin which caused Jack and Ahsoka to look up, this startled the watchers

"Crap we have been compromised" shouted one of them.

"Alpha one, this Bravo two our position is compromised, heading to extraction B" shouted the other as they scurrying into a nearby vent.

"Why do they always do that" said Ahsoka who is not amused in the situation "do they always watch us"

"I don't think so, not all the time though, they usually cause havoc in the temple"" said Jack sheepishly, even though he does it as well but the council point the blame on them so it is a benefit.

"Alright I see you two are doing well for now, so I see you later because I've got some errands to do" said Anakin who hesitantly think of an excuse not just that he wanted to quickly go back to Padme, but don't want Ahsoka to be suspicious, but he will tell her in time, just not now.

"Oooooh have fun Anakin" said a voice with a laugh that follows it after. Anakin sighed "why did we end up having that immature sith here" he thought "I thought the council was going to kill him at first sight", much to Anakin dismay the sith knows of his secret but he does nothing, tells no one and he did confront him once and the sith reply was "I might be a bastard, but who am I to separate love" this surprised Anakin, though he is grateful, but having that troubled feeling.

"See ya Skyguy" said jack before walking and Ahsoka did the same, Anakin felt something troubling with Jack, but shrugged thinking that Jack is having a gloomy day, especially with three, well one person and two animal like people roaming the temple causing mischief in their wake, before he dwelt to far, he quickly left with a voice saying "say hi to Padme you dog" again with and evil laugh echoing in the halls.

At Padme apartment, Anakin entered the room to see a beautiful figure that he most loved and cherished in all his life, he then happily greeted his beautiful wife, Padme then said.

"I'm making dinner and I bet you are very hungry for the past six months" with a smile.

"I sure am but I don't think I'm hungry for food" he said in a lustful tone, he started to play with her as Padme giggled as she tried to pry him off, but stopped as she starring at the couch, as Anakin notice what she is looking at, he frowned, those two, Alan t. Bandicoot and Michael t. Hedgehog, how they kept breaking in, even with the best security he will never know.

"Oh don't mind us, carry on" Michael said

"This is much better than watching two birds going at it" said Alan

"oooh I just noticed that Padme is pregnant," said Michael "your life is screwed, my friend"

This made Padme frown and left the room leaving a furious Anakin to deal with

"Oh does this mean, we not having pie" said Alan who noticed an angry look.

Meanwhile a driver in a cab drive along and see a hedgehog been tossed out the window followed by a Bandicoot, but the driver was in awe, when the bandicoot is flying by flapping his arms with the hedgehog holding him by his ankles and unfortunately the driver crashed into another cab and thus became the next victims and the two creatures awesomeness.

Despite the setback Anakin did have a decent meal with Padme as they talked about anything but nothing, until they went to bed.

_Anakin find his wife on the floor unconscious, as he looked at the attacker who is covered by a dark shroud, they are at a fiery planet with erupted volcanoes and volcanic ash in the air._

"_Why" he shouted at the attacker_

"_Can't you see it, I'm doing this to free us from the corruption of the senate and secure a future for and my beloved and save you from that traitor" the attacker said, with Anakin in dismay as he does not want believe what he is hearing_

"_You did all that for me and her, YOU DESTROYED THE JEDI AND THE TEMPLE DESTROYED THE REPUBLIC AND TRIED TO KILL MY WIFE, AND NOW YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE" he screamed in fury._

"_NO IM TRYING TO SAVE YOU AND EVERYONE I HOLD DEAR AND A FUTURE AND ALSO CRAVE A PATH FOR MY NEW EMPIRE" shouted the attacker._

"_your Em... YOU ARE MAD" shouted Anakin who is even angrier of the event "DON'T THINK I EVER JOIN AFTER WHAT YOU DONE, AND SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU FOR ALL THE EVIL YOU HAVE COMMITTED"_

_The attacker scowled and replied "If you are not with me, then you are my enemy, and you know what I do to my enemies AND SHE WILL BE WITH ME NO MATTER WHAT AND I CANNOT BELIVE AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR ALL OF US, YOU ENEDED UP BETRAYING ME, JUST LIKE THE OTHERS" Anakin shook his head in disgust and sadness and he knew the attacker got the message and then a long pause until the attacker speak again._

"_So be it, PREPARE TO DIE JEDI" the attacker quickly draws his lightsaber and with great speed, he reached and strike at Anakin and then..._

Anakin woke but from a vision or a nightmare, he sits up from his bed, with his head in his hands, not knowing he also woken up Padme

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing "said Anakin

"Please tell me, don't shut me out" said Padme as she is worried about her husband

"It was a dream like I lost my mother but different"

"Tell me please" pleaded Padme

He sighed "there was a man and I felt that I knew him, but I can't get my finger on who he is, anyway, he hurt you Padme. You were lying on the ground. I thought you were dead. But you weren't, just unconscious. But then there was this shrouded man. I think he was a Sith and he was trying to make me turn to the dark side," Anakin started.

Padme began to rub his arm, urging him to continue.

"And he had killed the Jedi, and destroyed. killed Ahsoka and Jack, destroyed the republic, and he then tried to kill you," Anakin said. "But the thing is he did it all in the name of protecting me and his beloved. He destroyed my life because he wanted to protect me and his beloved. And when I rejected, he tried to kill me."

Padme frowned on what she heard, "how could someone do that?" she asked.

"I have no idea, but through force Padme. You, the baby, Ahsoka, Jack, Obi-wan… You all are the only life I have and without any of you," Anakin said fearfully and the thought unbearable.

"Ani It was just a dream. We don't know if the dream the future or not," Padme muttered.

"But it felt so real and I won't let this dream come true Padme, I just can't," he said as tears started to fall down his cheek.

Padme pulled him to her and held him, despite There were no words to comfort him right now, but it was all she could do at the moment.

At the temple Jack is lying in the bed staring at the ceiling his thoughts are all over the place and swear quietly, so many obstacles for a future that he cannot have, but it doesn't mean he will give up, he cannot live with rules and the restrictions of the Jedi, he thinks that something amiss but cannot put his finger on it, Anakin, Obi Wan and most of all Ahsoka, a perfect life where he just live Ahsoka in peace, but there is no hope, but as always he find a way no matter what he will and then he entered a deep sleep and somewhere else Palpatine watches with an evil smile, now is the time to set the plan into motion.

Back at Jacks room a voice from no other than Alan B in a vent watching over mutterings the words.

"Ultimate Power"


	4. Chapter 3 The Chancellor

The Chancellor

The next morning, Anakin is on his way up the steps leading to the temple, after the nightmare he and Padme had a talk and the first thing he is going to do is to spend time with his padawan and Jack, until, he come across a long line of citizens that leads to a dark figure behind, what it seems to be a lemonade stand, in front of the Jedi temple.

"Excuse me" said Anakin "what are you doing?"

The dark figure looks up and brought a smile and revealed his face to the Chosen One

"Selling" he replied "you cannot believe how many idiots, will pay TEN CREDITS for one glass" he smiled triumphantly.

"By selling lemonade Darth Sith" questioned Anakin

"Evil lemonade" Darth Sith said "you cannot get enough evil, in this you know" who is still smiling, Anakin frowned if the council does not want him alive, he would have killed him on the spot, not only that he is a sith and he is also a complete idiot, but to his surprise to find the leader or god of all sith's selling lemonade in front of the Jedi temple.

"Hang on a minute" said Anakin "if you are this big shot of a sith lord, why are you selling lemonade?"

Darth Sith ponders how to answer his question without revealing his most evil diabolical plot ever he replies

"Well, ever since I lost my empire, and all my money, I have to start small and climb to the top baby, where I can think BIG" with a big smug on his face

Anakin had enough and started to leave before Darth Sith boast of his so called accomplishments, even though he wonders how did he get a lot of customers and even though Darth Sith claims that he got brilliant advertisement schemes, but he decide not to think about it, knowing with Darth Sith its bad.

Jack woke up with in a bad mood, usually in a good mood but with the recent events during the clone wars it has changed him, he starting to realize that this war is going on for a while and it won't be ending anytime soon and especially Ahsoka, if they weren't Jedi they could have been together, have a family, live a life they always wanted, no wonder he was jealous of Anakin, he can be in a relationship without people knowing while Jack makes it too obvious at times, but he kept calm and passive and despite the brotherly relationship to him he could have gone and told the council.

To Jack surprise, Ahsoka went through his door with a smile, "morning Jacky" she said.

"Morning Ahsoka, why all cheerful all of the sudden" asked Jack

"Well Skyguy had told me to get you because we are going somewhere" she said smiling

"Did he tell you where we are going" said Jack despite this it is nice hanging out with Anakin, but at least he get to spend more time with Ahsoka as well.

"I think he rather tell you personally" she said seriously

"Translation it something I'm not going to like" he said in a huff

"Would you go please, with me" Ahsoka said fluttering her eyes at Jack, damn he loved the way she does that with the eyes, but he hated it when she uses it to convince him to go

"Fine" he huffed "even though it had to be good if it's Skyguy"

As they head towards the temple entrance, they spotted Anakin waiting for them as they got closer; Anakin looked up with a smile.

"Took your time, you two, come on we off to see the chancellor"

This took Jack aback with surprise; during the war, he sometimes visits Palpatine for political advice, though he enjoyed the conversation they had, but did not expect seeing him with all three of them even though he is aware that Anakin is close friends with the chancellor, but in the end, it might not be a bad idea.

Meanwhile at the senate building Anakin, Ahsoka and Jack had finally reached the Chancellor office, with a Palpatine sitting on his desk.

"Ah Anakin, what a pleasant surprise, I see you brought your padawan and..." he paused for a moment when he saw Jack.

"And a pleasant to see you Jack", even though this surprised Ahsoka a bit, but not with Anakin, because he knew that the Palpatine sees Jack as well, in their time that is about dealing with politics.

"You too your Excellency" Anakin replied with a bow and with the other two followed.

"Oh how rude of me for asking Anakin, may I know the name of your padawan" Palpatine asked with a smile "I heard exploits of you, Jack and your padawan, never got the chance to know her name".

"Her name is Ahsoka, your Excellency and don't worry about it" Anakin replied there was a short paused before the Chancellor finally spoke

"Oh before I forget, the Senate is very grateful for your win on the invisible hand Anakin," Palpatine said. "But unfortunately, since that General Grevious escaped again, I won't be able to give up my emergency powers until there is an end to it in sight and with General Grevious still at large I'm afraid we have a long way to go."

"I'm sure that the council is making it their business to find him quickly as possible," Anakin replied.

Palpatine nodded and then turned to Ahsoka and Jack. Jack feels that Ahsoka wanted to hide behind her master but couldn't, out due to respect to the Chancellor. But sometime he felt something unsettling about the chancellor and but he dismissed this because he knew that he is a good man.

"Tell me Ahsoka. Do you keep up with the political arena?" Palpatine asked her "I know that Jack here is trying to keep up with it" he chuckled, which made Anakin chuckled as well.

"No sorry. I find it… uninteresting," Ahsoka said slowly and she could feel her master's and Jack amusement through their connection.

"Maybe it is for the best that you, didn't get into all of that. A world s full of people looking out for their own greed in their name in the needs of others and they are just waiting to snare good people into their traps," Palpatine said disdainfully this caught Jack off guard he knew that politicians can be greedy at times, but corrupt.

"Of course you aren't like that and a few others?" Anakin asked with a smile.

Jack had a good idea who it was, Senator Amidala, highly much doubt she is one of the corrupt, he laughed at the thought

"Of course not me, I try my best to keep those corrupt senators, at bay, but there is only so much I can do," Palpatine said sighing.

"Can you do something about it" Jack said "like getting rid of the corrupt"

Palpatine sighed in regret "Sorry to say Jack, if I do that, without proper evidence, the senate will rain upon me like a bunch of bantha's, and accuse me of abusing this position"

Jack nodded as he understands that it would put him in a difficult position.

"I'm sorry to have our visit cut short Anakin, but I have some things to do, I'm sure we'll all be glad when this war is over," Palpatine replied starting to go over to his massive work load. "Oh and Jack. I've enjoyed your company today. Do stop by and visit if you have the chance and also pleasant in meeting you Ahsoka."

Jack and Ahsoka nodded as they bid the chancellor good day.

"He seems like a nice man… for a politician," she added jokingly.

"The chancellor's a good man. He's been a friend of mine since I got to the jedi temple, He seems to have taken a liking to you Ahsoka," Anakin said pleased that the chancellor seemed to like his padawan "and also Jack in those visits, you must have given him a great impression, keep it up" proud that Jack has a understanding like him, when it come towards the chancellor.

Jack smiled "cheers Skyguy" and then they carried off back to the temple, until Ahsoka spotted something.

"Oh no" she cried this caused Anakin and Jack to turn round a say what

"They stolen another gunship again" they all looked at the gunship and frowned.

Inside the gunship, which is now out of control, most likely malfunctioned.

"OH LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE" Michael T. Hedgehog shouted in anger

"WHAT I'VE DONE, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Alan T. Bandicoot retaliated

"I'M NOT THE ONE WHO SPILLED COFFEE ON THE CONTROLS" Michael screamed.

"NO I DIDNT DO IT" Alan cried in defence

"I JUST SAW YOU DID IT"

Suddenly they crashed into a nearby apartment building which made a huge explosion and fire which made a bunch of people jumping out, and thus again another harmless joy ride gone wrong.

"Err lets quickly get out of here" Anakin said, thankfully Ahsoka and Jack agreed.


	5. Chapter 4 The Liaisons

The Liaisons

Anakin did some thinking that if he should let Ahsoka know between him and Padme but concerned on how she will react, since she basically live by the code, but she is bound to find out, so he have to talk to her, but at his own time, he did talk to Padme about it, and she thinks it is a good idea, because she know Ahsoka can be trusted, Anakin sighed and then suddenly his holocommunicator just went off, Anakin answered it and it turns out to be a another summoning to the council, he sighed.  
"Better get going" he grumbled, as soon he headed halfway towards to the temple, he bumped into to someone he least expect, but groaned into realization.

"Hi, would you like some lemonade" Said Darth Sith with a grin,

"No thank you, I just need to go to a meeting" said Anakin in huff, the last thing he wanted to do is engage a conversation with him because he either waste your time, or blurt out an idiotic comment.

"Oooooh, alright then, sure you don't want any lemonade" he said hopefully "it got tasty goodness".

"no thank you" and he left with a hurry "he be back they all come back" suddenly his alarm went off "oh time to scar the younglings again" said Darth Sith with an evil smile, before he left, he put a sign on his table saying **PISS OFF, WE'RE CLOSED **and left to his usual routine.

Anakin finally reached the door that leads to the council room surprisingly, Jack is there as well

"Hey Skyguy, guess you been summoned as well" in a bit of a agitated tone, Anakin noticed this but shrugged it off thinking they must have disturbing Jack from his slumber,

"Yes JD, it has to be important for them to summon us" he is also agitated from his moment with his wife and also trying to figure out how to tell Ahsoka about them, without causing anger and report them to the council, after a brief welcome they entered the council room with the entire council and most surprisingly the High Grand Master Alan waiting for them, "it has to be important, if the high grand master is involved" thought Anakin

As they entered they courtesy bowed before the council "You have summoned us masters" said Anakin

"Yes, Knight Skywalker" said Master Windu as he is the one speaking for the entire council "The Chancellor has requested that we appoint someone act as a liaison between the chancellor and the Jedi and He has suggested that we appoint you"

Upon hearing this Anakin beamed at the opportunity to in order to gain their trust and also spend time with the chancellor, which hopefully to build trust between them, as the Jedi distrust the chancellor, a position he cannot refuse.

"Of course masters" said Anakin, but High Grand Master Alan spoke.

"He also requested Jack as well" Alan said which Master Yoda spoke "Thinks a youth need be knowledgeable of war, the chancellor does."

This took Anakin off guard and he has that bad feeling like he did on the invisible hand and the force is screaming a warning at him but take no notice of it.

"Of course masters" Anakin said, suddenly a Padawan burst in breathing for air and he looked like he got punched in the gut.

"Masters" he gasped "we got a problem" the council stayed silent until Alan spoke.

"What happened" he spoke in worry "your brother is scaring the younglings, with a..." and then he passed out with a dart sticking out of his back.

The council sighed "who turn is it, to get my brother out the classrooms" said Alan breaking the silence, no answer, just silence "fine I'll deal with it" as he got up and left.

"You know your assignments, you are dismissed" said Master Windu, then Anakin and Jack bowed and take their leave.

"Wow" jack said "never see that one coming, both of us liaisons for the council, I thought it just going to be you"

"I know, but remember, we start tomorrow okay" said Anakin "we want to make good impressions" jack nodded in agreement, before they part ways they heard a booming shout of anger within the temples.

"OH FOR FORCES SAKE, HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU, STAY AWAY FROM THE YOUNGLINGS"

"But I'm just teaching them the way of life"

"SHOWING A PORN VIDEO DOES NOT TEACH THEM THE WAY OF LIFE"

Before the conversation gets carried away they left quickly before the Alan really blows his top. Later on Jack was thinking on what just happened, he became a liaison for the Jedi Order and chancellor, beneficial as it was, but realized this meant shortening the time he can spend with Ahsoka, he sighed even if he can spend time with each other, they cannot build a relationship and the Jedi code gets in the way, hell he knew there is no chance and in this war there is no chance at all, hopefully he will figure out the loop hole or something to end the war, but at the moment he is just a liaison boy.

The next morning Jack met Anakin in front of the temple and they both head to Palpatine's office, meanwhile Palpatine was shaking his head while he looking over some papers, but as He looked up, he smiled and greeted them.

Jack and Anakin bowed to the man and Anakin spoke "What's going on in the senate today?"

"There are a group of senators demanding I lay down my emergency powers even though I believe their intentions are in the right place, but they want to see this war over as much as I do and I'm doing all I can to end it, but it will never be over until General Grievous is captured."

"Will it really end with just that?" Jack asked, as both eyes then looked at him,

"How can you be sure" said Palpatine, Jack however hesitated at first but Anakin gave him a nod of encouragement to continue.

"Well, I agree that with General Grievious being the leader of the droid army and without him the droids won't have any orders to follow and like a bantha without a herder, but…" Jack thought for a moment and then continued "The council believes that a sith is instigating the war and funding the separatist, and who won't say that the the sith want to keep this war going after Grievous decides to kick the bucket?"

Palpatine smiled at Anakin. "You have a very intuitive friend, Anakin, You should be proud to have him in your team" he then turned his attention to Jack "but the sith is the business to the Jedi" Jack agreed to this.

"The sith is business to the Jedi and the republic won't fight a war that isn't theirs to fight, it will only prolonger this war," Palpatine said

"But if the sith is working with the separatists and the Jedi working with the republic wouldn't that make the republic fighting the sith?" questioned Jack

"Wow that's a very good observation Jack," Anakin said proudly, "but I have complete faith in the chancellor that he is doing the right thing and also the Chancellor is right, once we find General Grievous, this war is over and peace will finally be restored and then the Jedi will take care of the sith."

"I'm glad someone has faith in me," Palpatine said, "especially from one of the best Jedi the order has ever had."

"Thank you, Your Excellency," Anakin said.

"Anakin, I must apologize for asking this of you, but my assistant is off sick today, would you mind taking this petition to the Senates room please" Palpatine took the document off his desk and passed it on to Anakin

"No problem your Excellency," Anakin said while taking the document and rushing out the office, which he knocked over a certain bandicoot that ended up tumbling down the stairs, who then knocked a certain Hedgehog out the window and landed into a toxic waste below.

Palpatine laughed at the sight "Always rushing into things head on, I even haven't given a chance to tell him exactly where the Senator's office is, Oh never mind" he said laughing, as he got up to stand next to the window "I'm sure with his senses he'll find the room"

Jack felt a bit awkward at the moment because every time he visits Palpatine, they always have a conversation, but for the first time he got nothing to talk about, he then let his eyes wonder a bit hoping he got a topic to start, but as he looked at the desk and the paper the chancellor was reading caught his eyes.

"The delegation of 2000," Jack said aloud as he looked closer, but Palpatine heard him.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, I didn't mean for you to see that," he said as he starting to grab it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Some senators have come together and put together a petition to get me out of office," he explained.

"The one you were just talking about?"

"Yes, I'm afraid it's not as innocent and well intentioned" Palpatine said leaving it on his desk and began to sit down. Jack felt trouble with this and decided to press on,

"Well why did you say it was?" Jack asked

"The senate is corrupt my friend, and while I wouldn't dare disband it to reform it and if I did it would give more ammunition to the separatists and I'm afraid I have to be very careful, and I fear that these senators are trying make me resign so they can put their own corrupt senator in place and possibly make this war to no end" this is no surprise to jack he knew the senate is corrupt and he has no power to quickly remove them, which disgust him.

"Why would they do that?" he asked curiously because this is was one thing to fight in the war but talking about it was a complete different scenario.

"Remember this seat comes with a lot of power Jack, the power to rule the entire galaxy and these days' people are very maniputive and they'd abuse this seat to make their lives a living luxury and others worse and that is why I will not give up my emergency powers, because I am afraid that my successor would only make this a living nightmare" Palpatine explained, "and by giving power back to the senate we're ended up with a bunch of idiots fighting over what must be done instead of coming to a compromise to deal with the problem"

"Is that, really how it works? In that case, like the war can get the job done," Jack said. "Anakin, Ahsoka calls it aggressive negotiations and as for me solving all problems with a bang" he chuckled and so did Palpatine

"Yes, but sometimes there must be a war to establish peace my friend"

Jack nodded "but it still doesn't explain why you didn't want to say what you thought of the delegation was about while Anakin was in the room."

"Because, I'm sure you know Anakin share a close friendship with Senator Amidala," Palpatine started.

Jack laughed in his mind, oh yes they definitely close alright especially at night, he shuddered of the thought.

The chancellor shook his head regretfully "I'm afraid she signed this delegation and its right at the top with Senator Organa and Senator Monthma, she inspires the people, but I'm afraid it's rebellion that she's inspiring and her signature on this petition proves it."

Jack stared intently at the signature at the top of the list. His blood boiled from the sight, why would she inspire a rebellion, it doesn't make sense, could she be planning to betray the republic and this is ruining the possible future, he must find a way to prevent this.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the senate building "dude you alright"

"yeah man" said the hedgehog

"eerrr you can pee now" said the bandicoot

"Oooh to late, I'm burnt to a crisp"

And then the bandicoot got marshmallows out, but suddenly whispered the event that is about to unfold

_Ultimate power._


	6. Chapter 5 Confessions and Advice

Confessions and Advice from a Sith

The following day, Ahsoka has something on her mind that has been bothering her for a time, and the only person she can consult with these problems without suspicions of the others.

Ding Dong

Why he put a bell at the entrance of his room is beyond her, but that is not an issue at the moment she must speak with him, but then the door opens

"ENTER, OR I CHANGE MY MIND" bellowed a menacing voice, Ahsoka entered and found a black figure sitting down, until he looked with a smile on his face, the face of no other Darth Sith.

"Ah Ahsoka, my favourite Jedi, who I don't have a grudge with" said Darth Sith "what do I owe this pleasurable visit" he clapped his hands and a hedgehog, that came out of nowhere is pushing, (what Ahsoka has thinking), his best friend on wheels like a food trolley, that has tea and cakes on it

"Want some tea" said Darth Sith, Ahsoka hesitated because all the food is on the bandicoot back, "don't worry there are no hairs, he's perfectly clean" and after he said that a couple of flies started swarming around the suppose cleanest bandicoot.

"Well 45% of him is clean" he sighed while trying to get rid of the flies.

"No thank you "Ahsoka said in disgust "I just here to confess something, and you the only person who I can talk to about..." she paused, when seeing Darth Sith with a serious look on his face.

"So you want to know, about the dark side" he said menacing upon saying dark side lightning struck from nowhere, Ahsoka looked around for the source of lightning, but found nothing and glared back to the crazy sith lord.

"No not the dark side" she said "it's about the forbidden emotion" waiting for a reaction from Darth Sith

"oooh that emotion" he said happily "alright lets here some juicy gossip"

Ahsoka tried to figure out how to start this and ended up with this "well I kind of fell in love with this... guy" she asked shyly, Darth Sith looked at her unsurprisingly and said.

"Its Jack, isn't it" he said, this took Ahsoka off-guard "how do you know?" she questioned, wanting an answer he calmly replied

"It's bloody obvious that you got a thing, you Jedi's are absolutely shit at hiding these things" he paused for a moment and continues on "also the reason you cannot pursue this fantasy, is because of that bloody code" Ahsoka had to admit he is right, how can she pursue it if she has to choose between the order and love, before she spoke, Darth Sith is on another lecture about the Jedi order.

"the order needs changing, reason why you all fucking Virgins" he rambled "those poor virgins, never I have seen so many virgins in one building, hell there was less virgins, 2000 years ago, it's getting worse"

"But how can I solve it" she cried "plus like I said it's forbidden, the council won't approve anyway"

Darth Sith gave out a laugh "In that case you should tell my brother" he said grinningly, Ahsoka was aghast of this knowingly that his brother is the high grand master of the Jedi order, and there is few Jedi's allowed to see him in his personal chambers "but he is the high grand master, he wouldn't go against the Jedi code" this earned another laugh.

"As he fuck" he said amusingly "you should know of a little of his history then" this caught Ahsoka attention "what is it" she asked

"well, as you know, he created the order, but he allowed attachments, to begin with" he paused letting the information sinking in "until he gave the power to the bloody council, and from then he is just guiding them, not making decisions" Ahsoka cannot believed that Alan used to allow it, but before Ahsoka speak, He continued "I bet that is his biggest mistake to give the council all that power to change"

"Why?" she asked.

Darth Sith then gave her a _are you serious _look "isn't it obvious, you all fucking virgins and this order went downhill. There's no passion, no power between you all, I bet you my little retard can kill you all by just staring at you"

Ahsoka just looked on trying to understand why it is so important the power by having these feelings and Darth Sith have read her mind.

"By having these feelings it is a good thing as well, yes it is one of the emotions that can lead to the dark side but if used and controlled properly it will not lead to that" Darth Sith sighed and began again with a more sympathetic look "it gives you reason to keep on fighting because you know whenever you're in battle or doing what you virgins do these days you know someone would love you and you would do anything to see them happy, it gives you more purpose then what the order gives, yet both the sith and the Jedi goes the wrong way with it.

Ahsoka finally knew what he meant and now she understands by having these feelings it can be used for good and if controlled properly it will never lead them to the dark side.

"Darth Sith if we lose the person we love wouldn't that bring us to the edge of the dark side?"

"Not if you learn to let go, by letting go you accept that they are gone and as my brother keeps saying, a door closes, another opens. I will say this Ahsoka everyone will learn the hard way and do not leave it to the very last second when you will regret not telling Jack." He replied.

Ahsoka notices that Darth Sith is saying this from experience and feels through the force that he too regretted something that he wished he should have done. "I never seen this side of you before"

Darth Sith sat up straight alarmed that he shown a side that he never showed before and pulled himself out of thought. "What side? The Dark Side" He said maliciously with lighting sounded as he said it.

Ahsoka knew its better not to bring this side up again as it is not him and he seemed to deflect it with humour and his use of the dark side. "Thank you Darth Sith, you gave me something to think about".

Ahsoka stood up and bowed to leave with Darth Sith nodded in return, Ahsoka left the room feeling more relaxed and as if she needed what she needed to hear.

Darth Sith watch her leave and turned to Michael t. Hedgehog and Alan t. Bandicoot. "You two go and ransack my brother's secret stash of Mandalorian whisky".

A day later after a serious hangover, Darth Sith left the comfort of his room and he then spotted Anakin talking to Ahsoka, at first he didn't care, until he saw anger and confusion in Ahsoka "aaah, he let her in his little secret" he thought but he knew that Ahsoka was loyal enough not to tell the council, he smiled and left.

_FEW WEEKS LATER_

These few weeks made Darth Sith with a lot of unanswered questions at first he realized that the chancellor is giving a lot of attention towards Jack and giving the cold shoulder to Anakin, it doesn't add up, Darth Sith thought that Anakin was really close to the chancellor, but all that friendship seems to disappear and now Anakin is starting to keep his distance from him, he must have saw something that he cannot, Darth Sith will have to confront him about it, but now he going to visit Padme since they started hanging out talking and comparing to his standard, political bullshit and talking about Padme he also notices that jack is also giving her a cold shoulder and it still does not add up.

Until his Bandicoot companion uttered

_Ultimate Power_

"Quiet you" he bellowed and in response he got a gnaaa from him.


End file.
